This invention relates to ring binders for storing loose leaf sheets of paper and the like and more particularly to a ring metal for the binder which employs a gear mechanism to open and close the metal.
Conventional locking metals; i.e., those which provide a “positive” lock when the binder rings of the metal are closed include some type of travel bar connected to a lever mounted at one end of the metal either through a spring or an equivalent of a spring. In these ring metal designs, a “lost motion” feature is incorporated so movements to open and close the binder rings occur in a desired sequence.
While these binders generally work well for their intended purpose, if a spring breaks, or part of the mechanism incorporating the spring is damaged or fails, the ring metal is rendered inoperative.
The present invention avoids the possibility of these problems or failures occurring.